Two Worlds
by Nightmare.Requiem
Summary: Miyoko escaped Kiri just before the murder of her clan thanks to her sensei. Now she's arrived in Konoha and has a whole new world to learn about. Konoha is the exact opposite of Kiri so can she adjust to the lifestyle? Or will she be a village outcast?
1. Run

**OK! I guess I'll do a quick disclaimer: I don't own Naruto obviously, all I own is Miyoko. Ok, now that that is out of the way I'd just like to point out that at the moment I am not 100% what couples if any I want at the moment though I do have a few in mind. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review! I love constructive criticism so feel free to give it!**

A thick mist hugged the land as it always did in the beginnings of the day. It was strange for anyone to be up at such an hour when the sun was not even up yet, much less a young kuonoichi and her sensei. "Sensei, why are we up so early to train?" she questioned looking up at the much taller man. She reached the bottom of his rib cage, but that didn't make her short for her age, he was just exceedingly tall. Brown hair fell to just below the girl's shoulders even though it was pulled into a high ponytail and sapphire blue eyes were covered slightly by bangs. Her skin was rather pale, but that was common for those from Kirigakure since they didn't get much sunlight in the watery village. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a black long-sleeved turtle neck with black ninja sandals on her feet and black fingerless gloves on her hands. Her Mist hitai-ate was tied around her forehead. On her left leg was a pouch that held kunai and shuriken and on her back was a black bag with a few scrolls, money, food, and clothing in it.

Beady eyes looked down on the girl and a small grin appeared on the man's face as he spoke, "I'm taking you somewhere special, it is your birthday after all." The newly turned eleven-year-old girl seemed to accept this answer as she gave a curt nod and continued walking in silence. She had no reason to doubt the man since he had done nothing to betray her trust, but what confused her was why her other two teammates weren't coming as well. It was too early though to think about complicated explanations such as that for the sun had yet to rise and what little light had appeared from the horizon only left their world in a gloomy, grey light.

It took the pair about two hours of silent walking before they came to a stop at the edge of body of water. "Have you learned to walk on water yet?" the man asked. The young girl gave him a look as if saying "Duh!" but instead responded with, "Of course, it's one of the first things my clan teaches us, after trees of course."

"Good," was the simple reply before he stepped out onto the water. They hadn't taken but twenty steps before both stopped and turned around. The girl looked confused and went to ask her sensei what was going on when he grabbed her wrist and began to run while pulling her.

"What's going on? Why are hunter-nin chasing us?" she asked worriedly looking up at the tall man pulling her.

The reply was grim and if he hadn't been pulling her, the girl certainly would have stopped dead in her tracks, "They've been sent to execute you." There was a slight pause but before she could speak the man continued, "The Mizukage has ordered the extermination of certain clans with kekkai genkei. The Sanboushi clan was on that list." Silence filled the area and only the soft patter of their footsteps on the water could be heard.

"Why did you save only me?" the girl asked finally without looking up at the man, her gaze set dead straight in front of her. "You could have warned my clan."

"Your clan hates me," he replied with a small laugh. "Or do you not remember when they found out you had been assigned to me?" That got a small chuckle out of her as she did in fact remember their reaction to the news. "They would have never believed me if I had tried to warn them. Shit," he said as he turned his head to look behind him. The girl didn't turn around but did turn her eyes as if trying to see behind her that way. Her once round pupil's suddenly shrunk and became vertical slits like that of a snake. Without having to be told what had happened, she followed her sensei as he began to run faster, easily keeping up with him.

"I couldn't let them kill my favorite pupil now could I?" he added once their speed had increased. At this she let a grin appear on her face but did little else as response. "Create a water clone," he suddenly instructed which finally brought her gaze to the man. "I'll lead them away, you keep going until you hit the southern barrier island. Once you do run for as long as you can. When you get to the other side of the island, go to the harbor and look for a man in a black cloak. He'll take you over to Wave Country. From there go to Fire Country and get to Konoha as fast as you can. When it's safe I'll come get you."

Snake eyes looked hard at the man beside her. He looked down at the small girl and grinned his usual grin revealing his sharp white teeth. "I promise, now go!" he told her as he split off in a different direction. A water clone was quickly made and followed with the man as the girl continued to run towards the ever nearing island.

It didn't take too long for her feet to hit dry land, the island she ran to was the closest to the mainland, and by that time the mist that had encompassed her the whole time began to thin out. Once on the land her eyes returned to normal and she stumbled forward a bit before stopping completely and leaning over, breathing heavily. Quickly though she stood up straight and continued walking while reaching in her bag and pulling out a water bottle. As she drank slowly from the bottle, so as not to make herself sick, she continued walking taking care to not make too much noise. Her body was telling her to stop but her mind kept telling her to keep moving.

By the time she reached the other side of the rather small island it was just past noon. Her tired blue eyes began to search the harbor for the man she was supposed to find. It took only a few minutes to spot the man and she walked over. "Sanboushi Miyoko?" the man asked with a steely voice. His face was cast in shadow by the straw hat he wore and his grey eyes seemed to pierce through her. Due to her complete lack of energy though she gave no outward sign of shock and a simple nod as an answer to his question. "Come on," he said as he motioned her onto the deck. Quickly she walked up the plank to the rather large boat and followed him to a room. "You can stay here, I'll wake you when we reach Wave Country." She gave a nod that she had heard and entered the room. Almost immediately she went to the bed and laid down. It didn't take her long to drift to sleep, and thankfully it was peaceful due to complete exhaustion from the physical strain of her run and lack of chakra from running so long on the water.

With a shake the girl woke up to look into grey eyes. After acknowledging she was awake the man left. Looking to the window Miyoko noted that it was probably early in the morning again. She left the room and met the guy on the deck. He led her to the galley where she was fed and then left to her own desires.

As the sun was rising the boat pulled into the Wave Country harbor and the pair disembarked.. "Do I owe you anything?" she questioned once they were on solid ground again.

"Your sensei has already taken care of the payment," was the cold response. She simply nodded and turned to leave when he spoke again. "Perhaps we shall meet again one day." Blue eyes stared into grey, confusion clearly showing, then without a word she turned and left.

Not wanting to stay in a Wave Country for long, Miyoko continued her journey to the other side of the island to catch a boat to Fire Country. She managed to hire a guy for relatively cheap and by the time it landed on the coast of the Fire Country the sun was beginning its decent. Quickly moving away from the coast she ran until nighttime and set up a small camp. Not even bothering with a fire she ate some of the bread she had brought and fell asleep.

It felt like it was only a few hours before she was awake again just as the sun was rising. After a quick breakfast of fruit, Miyoko was on her way to the Leaf Village. She had been only a few times but like any good kunoichi she had remembered the way almost immediately. If she traveled at a slightly above average pace and stopping only briefly for lunch, she could get there by sunset. With that thought in mind she sped up a bit.

Sure enough, with only a stop for lunch and a few water breaks, the young girl made it to the gates of Konoha just as the sun was shedding its last rays of light. The shinobi on guard looked at the young mist-nin breathing hard, wondering if they should do anything to help. When she had gained her breath enough to talk she stood up and stared them down. "I need you to take me to the Hokage. Please," she stated through pants.

The two guards looked at the girl suspiciously. With a slight sigh of frustration Miyoko reached into her pockets and pulled out her identification card. "There's been a terrible attack in Mist and I must speak with him," she pleaded. Hesitantly one of the two stepped into his little hut and called the office.

"We're calling to make sure it's ok for you to enter," the one that had stayed behind explained. She simply nodded and waited for the other to return. It took everything she had not to look impatient but with what had happened within the past few days, she had reason to be. When the second guard finally returned with the ok, she all but ran to the gates to follow the guard that would take her to the Hokage.

After what felt like the longest walk of her life she finally arrived only to be told she would have to wait more since he was finishing up some paperwork at the moment. Fifteen minutes of waiting and many strange looks later she was called to see the Hokage. Upon walking in she was greeted by a kind yet tired looking old man who wore a gentle smile on his face. "So, Sanboushi Miyoko is it? From the famous Sanboushi clan I assume. What can I do for you this evening?" he asked.

"There is no Sanboushi clan," she spoke, her voice unnaturally cold and a scowl on her face. The two ninja at the door along with the Hokage looked at the girl with wide eyes, obviously they hadn't heard of what was happening on the other side of the world.

"What do you mean? They are a clan from Kirigakure who specialize in water jutsu and-"

"They were exterminated a few days ago at the order of the Mizukage." Her voice was cold and hollow sounding. "My sensei managed to catch wind of the plan and I escaped thanks to him. As far as I know I am the only one left."

Silence enveloped the room at the news. "If what you say is true, then I take it they will be sending hunter-nin after you."

"They have already, but I lost them shortly after arriving in the Wave Country. My sensei lead them off my trail and they probably assume I am dead if I know my sensei." A nod was the only thing she received from the old man as he thought over the situation.

"Very well then," he announced. "I will have a team of shinobi look into the matter to confirm what you have told me. In the mean time you will remain under surveillance and given a place to live."

Miyoko could have cried at that moment if she wasn't so tired physically, mentally, and emotionally. "Thank you, so much," she managed to get out. The man just offered her a small smile as she was led out of the office. Her guide took her to a small apartment building that seemed to be attached to the tower and given a room. It was an extremely simple room, probably meant for people who weren't planning to stay long. It contained a bed, a nightstand, a desk, and a dresser. There was also another door off to the side that no doubt led to a small and simple bathroom.

With a curt nod to the man who had led her to the room, she stepped in and shut the door, locking it behind her. Looking around the empty room once more she slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. As she sat in that silent, empty room, the weight of everything settled in and she cried for the first time since fleeing her home.


	2. Team

**I am so sorry it's taken so long to get this up but I have a bit of an explanation. I had it all typed and was going through my last round of editing (something I'm working harder on) when I was working out ages and stuff and realized what I had originally written wouldn't work if I wanted to follow the timeline in the series. So I went back and had to rewrite a bunch of it. But, now I think I have it worked out pretty well. Anyway, since it took so long I made it longer. I also promise that now that the hard part regarding ages and everything is worked out it shouldn't take nearly as long for the next chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing! Thanks to those that have, you make me smile and get a plate of cookies!**

It was the morning of the fifth day since Miyoko's arrival in Konoha. On the first day she accidently slept the whole day, still wiped out from the journey and emotional stress she had been through. The second day was filled with finding her a more permanent residence and getting necessities such as food and clothing. The third day she spent filling out a bunch of different paper work to make her an official citizen of Konoha. The official report about her clan, along with many other clans, having been massacred had reached the Hokage late the previous night. The fourth day was filled with introducing her to the more important people of the village and getting a team set up for her, which surprisingly wasn't hard. After the Kyuubi attack and war, both of which she had been filled in on, many had withdrawn from the Academy so that when the most recent class had an uneven amount of graduates so they had a team just waiting for a third member. That led her to the fifth day, the day she was to meet her new teammates and sensei.

"Ok Team Three! We found a third teammate!" announced a tall man that the current team three had come to know as their sensei. He had shoulder length black hair that he kept tied half up, half down, and facial hair that covered his chin and upper lip. He was muscular but lean and probably had a lot of girls chasing him since he was pretty good looking. Red eyes were shinning with excitement as he motioned to the girl next to him. She was a small, brunette girl with blue eyes, who at the moment seemed to be staring off into space. She had been through far too many introductions yesterday to even care about another one, even if it was to her new team. "This is Sanboushi Miyoko and she just moved here from Kirigakure. She's still new here but we figured it would be easier to get adjusted if she made some friends and what better way to make friends than to join a team? Miyoko, do you want to say anything?"

Miyoko didn't move but her eyes came into focus and looked at the two in front of her. One was a boy with blue hair and lightening yellow eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue pants with a matching top and a bright yellow, Chuunin-looking vest on. The other was a boy with silver hair and black eyes that were framed by glasses. He was wearing a white, sleeveless shirt with a light purple t-shirt underneath and white shorts. "Hello," she greeted, a wide grin spreading onto her face. The two boys blinked at the grin before wide smiles appeared on their faces. They finally had a three-man squad!

"Awesome! Way to go Chikao-sensei!" the blue haired boy shouted. "I'm Kawako Daisuke," he introduced. "If you need any help with training or making friends just let me know! I'm the guy that knows everything and everyone!" The smirk fell off her face and Miyoko just stared at him. He was being extremely friendly and it shocked her. No one back in Kiri was as nice as this boy was and she quite frankly didn't know how to react.

"Ok," she stated a bit hesitantly. "I guess I'll keep that in mind if I need any help." Her eyes traveled to the silver haired boy who was just starring at her. When he noticed her staring he smiled politely.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto," he greeted. "A pleasure to meet you."

"You're short," Daisuke stated suddenly as he looked down at his new teammate. He had somehow made his way to her side and when she noticed how close he was she put some space between them.

"It's probably because she's younger than the two of you," Chiako explained for the girl who was obviously uncomfortable with the boy so close. The two boys looked at the girl, shock evident on their faces. "How cute!" Daisuke cooed suddenly and ruffled her hair while Kabuto chuckled at the pair.

Miyoko shooed the hand away and stepped back further, glaring at the hyperactive boy. He was way too happy about having a third member added to their team so there must have been some other reason. "Why are you so excited over getting a new team member?"

At this Chikao laughed bringing the girl's attention to him. "He's probably so excited because now they can take the Chuunin exams next month."

At this Miyoko looked back to her two new teammates and blinked. Daisuke stood there looking like a kid who got caught steeling from the cookie jar while Kabuto blushed shyly and muttered an apology. "That makes more sense," Miyoko muttered. "Are you sure the Hokage will let me participate, after what's happened and everything?" she asked her new mentor, completely ignoring the two boys before her. It wasn't that she was too ashamed to tell them what had happened and why she was in Konoha, she just wasn't sure what she was allowed to do and what she wasn't regarding her situation, including who she told. The Hokage had been extremely nice to her, even though Konoha and Kiri weren't in the best relationship, and she didn't want to do anything to mess up her opportunity or endanger the people that had been so kind to her. She may have been a rather cold person but she wasn't one to kick a gift horse in the mouth.

Chikao seemed to pause and think for a minute. "Yeah, it should be fine but I'll go talk to him about it. You three stay here, get to know each other, train, and do whatever it is kids your age do. I'll be back soon." The man disappeared in a puff of smoke and when he did Miyoko turned back to her new teammates once again.

"So how old are you exactly? Kabuto and I are both thirteen," Daisuke started bringing back the topic from before. "I mean, you can't be that much younger than us unless you graduated early, which would mean you must be pretty strong, or really smart, or both!"

Miyoko just blinked. Did he always babble like that? "I'm eleven," she stated bluntly, trying not to let her annoyance show.

"So you did graduate early, interesting," Kabuto commented as he began to size the girl up. She honestly didn't look strong physically, though he could tell she was fast and limber from the shape of her muscles.

"No I didn't," Miyoko replied with a confused look. She graduated at ten, just like everyone else in her village, well after they changed the graduation policy. "I graduated at ten, like every other student in Kiri, and I was finishing the first year of my three year training period before I moved here." Daisuke gave a confused look and before he or Kabuto could ask Miyoko explained, "In Kiri, everyone starts going to the Academy at eight and graduates at age ten during which we learn only the practical things like geography, statistics. Basically bookwork. Then everyone spends the next three years training in teams of three with an assigned sensei. Those three years are where we train our battle skills. After those three years we are permitted to participate in the Chuunin Exams if we wish."

"Wow, Mist sounds way different from Konoha," Daisuke mumbled. "We start going to the Academy at six and don't graduate till we're twelve. After that we're put on teams of three and then can enter the Chuunin Exams whenever our sensei deems us ready. We were ready for the last one but we only had two members so we weren't able to. But now you're here and we can!"

Miyoko felt her eye twitch; this boy was far too excited about everything and he talked way too much. Her patience was running low, she wasn't used to such hyper people. Other things she wasn't used to were the sun, the heat, and the lack of a constant breeze. Kiri was almost never sunny seeing as how a thick mist was constantly covering the village, which also meant that it was rather cool in the village. The village was also located on a rather small island, which gave it a nice, persistent sea breeze, another thing that kept the village at a cool temperature. With a huff she reached up to her turtleneck and messed a bit with it. Konoha was way too hot!

"So are we going to train or what?" she snapped, the heat and loud boy getting to her. "If the Hokage says it's fine for me to enter I have no doubt we'll be participating in the Chuunin Exams which means we'll have to train extra hard so we can pass. And I don't know about your two but I plan on passing." The boys looked at her, shocked at her sudden exclamation and sudden mood change. Heat and loud people made her cranky, well, mainly the heat.

"Yeah, sure," Kabuto answered since Daisuke still seemed to be too shocked to do anything.

"Good," Miyoko said with a smirk that caused both boys to shiver slightly, it was the smirk she had learned from her previous sensei. With that she jumped into a tree and took off towards the sound of running water, something she could easily pick up on. The boys were following their strange new teammate, each wondering what she was capable of and where she was going exactly. When she stopped running she jumped down and into the cool stream below, barely making a splash as she entered the cool water. The boys followed suit but landed on the ground, choosing not to be wet despite the summer heat. Miyoko surfaced shortly afterwards, a relieved smile on her face. "Much better," she stated to herself. Now that she had cooled off and was around a familiar element she was feeling much better. With a slight push of chakra into her hands and then feet she pulled herself out of the water and stood on its surface where she proceeded to ring out her hair. When she turned to her teammates and noted their shocked faces she blinked. "What?"

"You can walk on water!" Daisuke shouted.

"Yeah, can't you?" Daisuke blushed while Kabuto chuckled. The silver haired boy stepped forward and onto the surface with ease. He had learned from his adoptive father as a way to learn to control his chakra. After all, if he was going to be a great medic-nin, chakra control was an absolute necessity. Miyoko nodded to the boy beside her then turned to Daisuke who was blushing and glaring at Kabuto for seemingly abandoning him. "Well, can you at least walk up a tree?" she asked him.

"Yes!" Daisuke all but shouted while trying to defend himself. "But no one has taught me how to walk on water yet." He was silent for a moment before a great idea came to him. "Can you teach me Miyoko? Kabuto's stingy and never helps me with anything!"

Miyoko sighed before giving the explanation her father had given her four years ago, "Well, it's like walking up a tree but trickier since the water is constantly moving. The way my father taught me was by telling me to make a pillow of chakra between the water and me at first, then when I got used to that I slowly lessened the amount of chakra in the pillow until there was just enough to keep me on top of the water. Eventually it became easy and now I do it without really thinking."

"Wow, that's was a pretty good explanation," Kabuto commented. "It probably comes pretty easy for people from Mist, being surrounded by water and everything." It was true. Almost anything to do with water came naturally to those in Kiri. Being surround by water seemed to have caused some kind of evolution in the clans that had been there for a long time to where water jutsus came naturally to them.

"Yup," Miyoko stated as she spun a bit on the water, enjoying being around her favorite element. She paused as she spotted Daisuke. He had slowly managed to make his way onto the water using far much more chakra than what was necessary, but at least he was on top of the water and not in it. Yet.

Miyoko grinned and seemed to melt into the water as she sunk down into it. She swam over and silently came up next to Daisuke. "Daisuke," Miyoko whispered in a playful tone next to his ear. The boy snapped his head up and almost immediately he fell into the water. This caused her and Kabuto to laugh. Gracefully she bent over and pulled him out, making sure he could stay on the surface before letting him go. "Just relax," she told him as she spun off and away from them, seeming more alive and at ease then before, something that Kabuto couldn't help but smile at.

"Ah, here you kids are," came a familiar voice as their sensei appeared in the little area. "And I see you're learning to walk on water. I take it Miyoko is teaching you?"

"I already knew sensei," Kabuto responded, pride in his voice. "She was helping Daisuke." Daisuke glared at his white haired teammate while Miyoko just stood there, slightly away from them and staring at the man she was to call sensei.

"Well then good job and good news! " he announced. "The Hokage said Miyoko will be able to participate so long as she doesn't activate her blood limit and goes under a different name." Miyoko nodded silently, it made sense though she figured the Hokage would have to pull some strings to get that to work.

"Yes!" Daisuke cheered as he jumped up, forgetting he was on the river. He momentarily spazzed thinking he would go crashing into the water again but pumped just enough chakra into his feet to land on the waters surface. "Look! I did it!" he exclaimed. Their sensei laughed loudly while Miyoko and Kabuto just chuckled.

"Well, I will let you two continue practicing on the water. Kabuto you help Daisuke since you seem to know what you're doing. Miyoko I wanna see what you can do!" Miyoko simply nodded and jumped up, landing gracefully on the ground in front of the older man. "Let's see, first let's check your ninjutsu. Just perform a few of the ones you know." Miyoko nodded and quickly flew threw a set of handseals before placing to fingers to her lips and blowing out. A powerful stream of water appeared and crashed into the man. He was not expecting something like that. It was an attack that reminded him a lot of one of the Uchiha's attacks and couldn't help but wonder if it was just a variation of it. He stood up and shook his head, water droplets falling around him as he did so. Once he was up he had to dodge another water attack from the girl, this one a series of water like bullets. This time when he landed he had to jump to the side as a torrent of water cut through the ground like a shark's fin.

"Ok! Enough of that!" He shouted causing her to grin. It was obvious most of her attacks were water based, but that was to be expected from a Mist-nin. "Now let's try taijutsu so come at me with all you got!"

That same strange grin that had appeared on her face not too long ago spread onto her face again. In a flicker she was gone giving the man she was fighting just enough time to jump forward as a kick came from behind. A series of punches and kicks came at the man as she attacked with everything she had just like Chiako had told her. Her attacks were strong for someone of her size and age and it surprised her instructor, but what really surprised him was the speed at which she could deliver them and at which she moved in general. He slipped just a bit and before he knew it he was kicked from the front, then the back and then up into the air. Miyoko appeared above him and just as she was about to reach to the pole that she carried across her back he flipped backwards and out of the way. When landed on the ground he motioned for her to stop while he attempted to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him.

"Ok, that was surprising," he gasped. Never again will he underestimate a little girl, especially if she's from Mist. "Now let's try genjutsu," he announced when his breath was back. At this Miyoko paused and just stood there. "What?" her sensei asked. Her two teammates, who had long since abandoned their training, watched the pair with ever-growing curiosity. The brunette had so easily attacked the man before but now she was hesitating, which meant something was wrong.

"I can't do genjutsu," Miyoko stated bluntly.

"Well it's ok if someone your age can't do genjutsu, the techniques are pretty hard aftera-"

"No!" Miyoko yelled with a frown and a glare, stopping her teacher. "I mean I can't do genjutsu. I'm completely unable to. I have never been able to and I never will be able to."

He just blinked at the girl. Well that was a bit strange, "Ok, well, can you dispel them?"

"They have no effect on me," she stated, this time a bit of pride in her voice as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She was just confusing him more and more. It made some sense to not be able to genjutsu, but to be unaffected by them? He doubted that was possible.

"Well, we'll just have to test that theory," he stated and disappeared. Miyoko just sighed and shut her eyes before stepping forward as the man tried to attack her from behind. To the boys he seemed to have disappeared and a tree had begun grown up and around Miyoko, binding her with its branches. Their teammate had stepped forward just as their sensei came out of the tree to attack. Miyoko's blue eyes opened and looked up at the man causing him to gasp. Her eyes were still blue but they seemed to have more of an electric look to them and her pupils were mere slits. He was going to as a question but a glare from the girl made him stay quiet. It was obvious she didn't want to talk about it and he could only figure it had to do with her clan. He was right. The reason for the glare was that the Sanboushi bloodlimit, which she had just activated, was one of the clan's best-kept secrets and Miyoko was not going to explain it to anyone, much less some people she had just met.

"You're the perfect weapon against an Uchiha!" Daisuke shouted breaking the tense atmosphere that was developing.

Miyoko turned around, her eyes having returned to normal, and gave him a blank look. "You sound like my dad." Her father and a few of the other ninja in the village used to tell her the same thing. She had never met an Uchiha, the leader was busy the other day when she met the other dignitaries, but she knew they were a well-known clan in Konoha that specialized in genjutsu.

Chikao and Kabuto laughed while Daisuke just blushed. "Well! I do believe that's enough for the day," Chiako announced. "How about I treat you three to lunch and then you spend the rest of the day showing Miyoko around town?" The three nodded at the man and began to follow their teacher. Both boys were examining their new teammate in front of them while she simply walked alone. On paper they were a team, now all they had to do was actually become one.


	3. Mystery

**Wow, this took forever to get out and for that I am extremely sorry. I have been like mega busy the past few weeks with going to Seattle, A-Kon, trying to register for summer classes and failing. On top of that I hit a bit of a bump with this chapter. I'm not having writer's block, I have plenty to write on, I just didn't know how to get there. So I wrote this. It's literally just a filler/information chapter so yeah… I promise (for reals) that the next one will be better and up sooner (probably later this week). **

Sunday, a day known for resting. A day that Chiako made sure he was allowed to rest on and that his team was resting as well. And by resting, he simply meant not training, which was why he was at his favorite teashop when a familiar brunette walked by. "Hey Miyoko!" he greeted. The eleven year old stopped walking and turned to the voice.

"Hello Chiako," she greeted with a small bow. Unlike her other teammates she did not call Chiako sensei. It may have been silly but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to call the man sensei when he really hadn't taught her anything. She had been placed on his team just over a week ago and he had yet to teach her, or the other two, anything. He would simply laze under a tree while the other three completed missions or fought each other.

"What are you doing out all alone on a wonderful day like today?" the man asked with a grin.

"Oh hello Chiako-sensei," Kabuto greeted as he walked up behind his teammate.

Chiako blinked as he studied the two while a wide grin spread onto his face. "Hello Kabuto. Enjoying an afternoon with Little Miyoko?" he questioned as Miyoko twitched at the title he had given her.

Kabuto just chuckled and placed a hand on the girl's bare shoulder causing her to flinch slightly since only a few minutes earlier that action would have caused her to yelp in pain. After their first day together Miyoko had gone through her wardrobe and ripped all the sleeves off her shirts claiming that it was too hot in the village, which led to a bit of a problem. "Miyoko here was sunburned pretty bad yesterday. Her skin hasn't adjusted to being exposed to the sun so it burnt pretty easily. I was just healing her and escorting her so we could find a good sunscreen to protect her from further burns." Miyoko's cheeks were tinted slightly as Kabuto retold the morning's events and she turned to look at the ground. She had shown up at his house with shoulders as red as tomatoes that stung like bees had attacked her. He had laughed at her slightly before healing the skin and returning it to its milky color. The silver haired boy then proceeded to drag her to a pharmacy and make her buy the sunscreen of his choosing, instructing her to use it every day so that her skin wouldn't fry again.

Chiako burst into a fit of laughter upon hearing the tale, which only caused Miyoko to glare at the man. Deciding not to say anything she just began walking off, trying to ignore his giggles. Kabuto waved to his sensei before following after the girl. Something about Miyoko had been bugging him and he figured now was the best time to get some answers. "Hey Miyoko?" he questioned as he stepped up next to her. She simply looked up at him to tell him to go on. "What exactly happened in Mist?" Her body stiffened at the question though she continued to walk. Kabuto thought she wouldn't answer since she made no indication of doing so, it had to be a pretty painful memory for her after all.

Soon they reached the small apartment complex that Miyoko lived in and she motioned for him to follow. They walked up two flights of stairs then to the end of the outside hallway before entering her cool apartment. The apartment was unsurprisingly small, but was more than enough room for an eleven year-old girl that lived alone. The small entrance room, which was where they deposited their shoes, had three doors on each wall one led to a kitchen, one to a bathroom, and the other led to the bedroom. Miyoko entered the door to the left, which took them into her bedroom. The room was neat and had an obvious blue theme, which for some reason did not surprise the medic. The wall opposite her door was where her bed was situated, right below a large window. She motioned him over to have a seat on the plush bed, which he took, while she walked to a smaller window on the left wall and sat on the small ledge beneath it. Another minute ticked by and Kabuto was sure she was debating on whether or not to tell her tale when she began, "It all started around thirty years ago with the Kaguya clan. They were always itching for blood and fights, more so than the other clans at least, and attacked the village." He had read about the attack in history books so he wasn't shocked when he heard the news. "The Kaguya clan had a powerful ability to control the bones in their body and managed to cause a lot of damage to the village before they were stopped. While they were wiped out, they showed great strength and killed many thanks to their kekkai genkei. Fear of those with kekkai genkei began to fill the people without them. What if another clan decided to attack? What if they couldn't be stopped? They lived with that fear until the fourth Mizukage came into power, Yagura." Kabuto noticed that the girl practically spat out the name in disgust. A frown was on her face and she couldn't help but glare out the window at just the thought of the man.

"He's the horrible man who started the graduation ceremony that Kiri became so well known for. In order to become a gennin you were to fight one of your classmates, one of your friends and comrades, to the death. Luckily, or unluckily, that changed with Momochi Zabuza. I'm sure you've heard of him, he's the one that killed his entire class. The turmoil caused by the ceremony seemed to die down for a few years after Zabuza but the fear of kekkai genkei users remained and the separation between those with bloodlimits and those without grew." Here she paused for a bit. Everyone knew of Zabuza and was shocked that she didn't seem to upset by his actions, in fact she seemed to have spoken about them as if talking about the weather. What was the Mist Village like for something like that to be mentioned so off handedly?

"Then Yagura began acting strange," she stated, voice growing colder as she spoke. "He began to spout that those with kekkai genkei were evil manipulators and claimed that they should all be killed. It was just what those without a bloodlimit needed. With the support of their leader the people began to turn and attack the clans with kekkai genkei. At first the attacks weren't so bad. Buildings were burned and business boycotted. Soon though things began to escalate and people would turn up missing or dead." Again she was speaking as if it was no big deal, though he could see in her eyes the anger that was boiling inside. "The first clan to be fully attacked was a smaller clan that controlled ice. My clan, along with the other, larger clans, wasn't worried by the attack however, we were much bigger than them and our kekkai genkei was more of an enhancing ability instead of an attack one. Unfortunately the fact that so little was known about how it worked, our name was on the list to be attacked. My sensei caught wind of the attack before it happened and managed to save me. I don't doubt that some of the others managed to escape as well, they probably foresaw the attack, but the Sanboushi were known for being arrogant and stubborn and I doubt many listened to those, probably saying something about faulty visions." The last word sparked a curiosity in the medic-nin. Visions? Was that also apart of the clan's kekkai genkei? But Miyoko had made it sound like only a few had that power.

"Miyoko, what exactly is your kekkai genkei?" he asked, interrupting her tale. Again she froze, but this time her face hardened. Kabuto studied the girl as she sat glaring out of the window. He had been trying to research her clan, and while most elements like history and customs were available, he could find next to nothing on the Sanboushi's bloodlimit. All that he knew was that it was an eye technique and that there seemed to be varying levels of power, sort of like the Sharingan.

"The Sanboushi's kekkai genkei is the best kept secret of my clan and you expect me to tell someone I met little over a week ago?" she spoke suddenly. He watched her gaze turn icy and he felt himself freeze. "Not even my sensei, the man that trained me and saved my life knows the secrets of my clan." Kabuto wanted to say something, but under her icy glare it was hard to even breathe. A few tense moments enveloped the room before her cool, calculated voice spoke once more, this time in a monotone voice as if she was reciting something she had been since birth.

"The Sanboushi's kekkai genkai has two parts. The first and least known aspect is that it grants the owner one special ability. The ability isn't necessarily unique to the owner, though there are some that seem to be more rare than others, and each has a drawback of some sort. My power is to see through any genjutsu but in return I cannot perform genjutsu. My father could see the blood flow in the human body and thus block it but in return he was extremely anemic." She was practically quoting the file he had read from, though the bit about her father was new information.

"The second part is extremely common for those with eye-based bloodlimits in that we have a general heightened sense of sight. We can see far away, see the general chakra flow in a person, and can track opponent's movements easier." Yup. She was definitely quoting the file, though something was a bit off.

"You make it sound like it isn't a normal eye technique," Kabuto grumbled out loud.

At this the grin spread onto her face that sent shivers up his spine. "It isn't. Someone could steal my eyes but they would gain nothing from them."

Kabuto had to pause to think for a bit. She wasn't making any sense. "Then why do your eyes change when you activate your bloodlimit?"

"This?" Miyoko asked while pointing to her eyes. As she did the pupil's shrunk to the slits he had seen when she was fighting Chiako. "This is actually how my eyes are supposed to look, but many people are afraid of them so my clan developed a technique to where they appear normal when we are amongst others. When we are fighting though we tend to not focus on that and they return to the way they are normally. A lot of people figure it's us activating our kekkai genkei, but in reality it's really just us not focusing on keeping them hidden." Well that was a new bit of information, but for some reason he had the feeling that if he had access to files in Kiri he would find that bit of information amongst them.

And then something slipped out before he could hold it in and Kabuto blushed while Miyoko blinked. He did not just say her eyes were pretty. She blinked again, trying to determine if it had just been a trick of the wind or something when she felt cool fingers brushing a strand of hair off her cheek. "I meant it Miyoko. You should stop hiding them," he whispered. Miyoko hissed at that point and shoved the boy away. He was too close and she didn't like it.

A soft tapping drew the pair's attention to the window where a little bird was looking up at them. Miyoko opened the window and took the piece of paper attached to his leg. She blinked before grinning and shutting the window. "It looks like it's time to start heading to the exams," Miyoko stated with a grin. Yes, the exams weren't for another two weeks, but they were being held in Iwagakure, the Village Hidden in the Rocks. Two other teams would be traveling with them and it would normally take about three days to reach the village but considering the amount of people traveling, they would need extra time. On top of that they had to have ample time in case something were to happen on the way. According to the note they would be leaving tomorrow at the crack of dawn.

"Well I need to pack and get ready, I'll see you tomorrow Kabuto," Miyoko stated as she practically shoved him out of her home. Once the door was shut Kabuto couldn't help but frown. He did not get the information he wanted and that upset him. He grinned though as he came upon a realization and began to formulate a plan on how to uncover the secret of his newest teammate. He would solve the mystery of the Sanboushi clan, and he would do so by the end of the Chuunin Exams.

**Again I apologize for how boring this chapter is. I just wanted to explain a few things and set a few things up before going any further and this was the only way I could think of. Like I said, next chapter will be much more interesting and longer so yeah… Sorry ^^"**


	4. Change

**Yay! A long chapter! And it came out faster! Like I said, this story is mainly going to focus on friendships and the sequel (yes there will be a sequel) will be more of a romantic story. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review! Thanks bunches! **

A thin mist clung desperately to the cool earth that was enveloped by warm air. The mist reminded Miyoko of her home, even if it was a pathetic excuse for a foggy day. But the fog was not what made Miyoko so happy this early in the morning. The sun had yet to rise and while most would be grumbling about having to be awake, Miyoko was practically bubbling over with excitement, and had been since yesterday. Shortly after Kabuto left the day before, a deliveryman had knocked on her door with two packages for her. Apparently they would have arrived earlier but only her name and the village had been written on them, meaning the sender didn't know her address, just that she was in the village. Confused and intrigued she brought the items inside and unwrapped them. The first item was an icy blue, sleeveless coat rimmed by black lines and decorated with black dragons. The larger-than-normal, blue-banded sea snake had instantly wrapped up and around her arm to gently nuzzle her cheek. The second package was what revealed the sender. It was a specially made broadsword that she had designed and that she had shown the blueprints for it to only one person. The sword had seven small holes on the top of the blade where rings could be attached and a dragon carved onto either side of the blade. The sword, in length, was easily as long as her arm but wasn't heavy at all, not for her at least. Taking a closer look at the hilt she noticed a small button and after pushing it, a small vile popped out. Already knowing what it was for she bit her thumb and let her blood fill the glass the vile before popping it back into the hilt. A small glow spread from the spot and down the entire sword before fading. In one fluid movement she sheathed the sword, and ran her hand along the silky blue fabric tied at the end. The jacket was quickly put on, followed by the sword and its sheath, which were strapped to her back with the handle over her left shoulder. The gifts, along with the weather and the reason for her being up so early were all combining to make her the happiest she had been since she left Kiri.

When she reached the gates of Konoha Chiako and the other two teachers along with three of the genin were already there, one of them being Kabuto. "Good morning Little Miyoko!" Chiako greeted, cheery as usual.

"Good morning Chiako," she replied, shocking both him and Kabuto. Normally she would just grunt or glare. That was when they noticed the new weapon and coat.

"Ohh someone got some presents!" Chiako cooed. Miyoko nodded but gave no indication of telling them who had given her the gifts. Her eyes widened suddenly and she sidestepped, sending Daisuke crashing to the ground. He groaned while the other three laughed. The blue haired boy stood and dusted himself off before grinning at his team. The other genin had arrived with him and were now yawning sleepily and grumbling about being up so early. "I am so blessed to have a team that is so energetic in the morning!" Chiako bellowed as he pulled his team into a hug against which they all struggled. The other teams watched with annoyed or amused looks. How could anyone be that energetic so early in the morning?

Once they were free they began to straighten their clothing while one of the other genin asked when they would be leaving. "We're waiting for our escorts," one of the jounin answered. Soon a group of four ANBU arrived all cloaked in black and wearing their white and red animal masks. "Sweet! Now let's go!" Daisuke cheered. Miyoko sighed and Kabuto chuckled as they started out of the village.

They left just as the sun was peaking over the horizon and briefly, Miyoko remembered the day she fled Kiri with her sensei. This time was different though, she wasn't running from people that wanted to kill her and she wasn't alone.

As they raced through the trees Miyoko couldn't help but look around in awe. The early morning light was filtering through the trees giving it an ethereal look. Animals were slowly emerging from the homes and the sound of birds filled the air. Any thought that this place reminded of her Kiri was quickly forgotten as she realized that this was nothing like her old home. Konoha was filled with life while Kiri was filled with death. The thought of such a drastic change actually frightened her a bit. How could she adjust to life when all she knew was death?

"Hey Miyoko!" Daisuke called as he caught up to the girl. Miyoko turned her head to look at the boy who was smiling as usual. "Where'd ya get the new gear?" To this Miyoko grinned.

"It appears I have a secret admirer," Miyoko told him as he she winked. He sputtered a bit causing her to laugh. She wasn't about to tell them they were from her old sensei, for some reason she figured it would be better if they didn't know who he was.

"Oh really?" Kabuto asked while raising an eyebrow. "Why do I have a feeling that's the case?"

"Because Miyoko is too cold to attract the attention of a guy," Daisuke stated. The brunette glared at her and stuck her nose in the air.

"Just because you can't get a girl to like you doesn't mean I can't get a guy to like me," she taunted. Kabuto laughed at this while Daisuke began to pout. He had been having loads of trouble when it came to girls. They were all much more interested in Kabuto since he was a 'medical genius' as the people at the hospital were calling him.

The whole time Chiako was listening in on his team from the front and couldn't help but smile. In just the little time Miyoko had been in the village he could already see a small change. She was still cold and sarcastic but she interacted more with the team and responded with more than a blank stare or a grunt. Kabuto had also told him that morning about how she opened up a bit to him the previous day. It wasn't much but it was progress!

At about noon the group stopped for a lunch break during which hardly anyone talked, well except Daisuke of course. The other two teams seemed to be somewhat tired with the journey so far, something that Miyoko couldn't help but frown at. They hadn't really traveled that far, at least not in her book, and she realized that the gap between her training in Kiri and how they trained their shinobi in Konoha was becoming bigger and bigger. The people of the Leaf Village were too nice.

The goal was to make it to the border before night so as to have an easier day the next day. Just as the sun was setting they made it to the small border town where they checked into a hotel for the night. The teams were divided to where there was four per room with the same gender meaning all the girls, including Miyoko and the female jounin, were in one room. Back in Kiri, Miyoko wouldn't have minded, they would have talked about weapons, missions, fights, and who they thought the strongest shinobi in the village were. With the Konoha girls, all they wanted to do was talk about boys and how cute they were or the latest fashion craze and she was beginning to notice a few names that kept coming up: Uchiha Itachi, Hataki Kakashi, and her teammate Kabuto. Itachi was apparently her age, Kakashi a good six years older, and she knew Kabuto was two years older than herself. Itachi and Kakashi were also apparently extremely strong and ANBU members. That was when Miyoko started paying attention. A kid her age was already an ANBU? Then again everyone was shocked that she had been named apprentice to one of the Seven Swordsmen at age ten, but it wasn't exactly the same as being a member of ANBU at age ten.

"So Miyoko, who do you think is the cutest?" asked the black haired, brown-eyed girl in front of her. Miyoko blanked, both on the girl's name and the question. They weren't serious were they? From the looks the two other genin were giving her, they were.

Her eye twitched as she answered, "I've only been here a week. The only one I've even seen in Kabuto and that's because he's on my team." The girls stared at her. "Why does it matter anyway? I'm only eleven." They seemed to accept that answer and continued to gush about the boys before the jounin returned, having gone off to meet with the other two team leaders.

"Ok girls, dinner time!" she announced. The three stood and followed the older woman to a restaurant where they met up with the squads. They secured a large enough table for all of them and sat down. By that time Miyoko had developed a nice headache from the two girls' constant chatter and was willing to do practically anything to make the pair be quiet.

Kabuto and Daisuke noticed the annoyed expression on her face and almost instantly knew what had happened. "I swear, if I here your name," she started while pointing at Kabuto, "Itachi's or Kakashi's and the words cute, sexy, or hot in the same sentence one more time we're gonna be down two female genin." The two males laughed at this and Daisuke once again ruffled Miyoko's hair, like he did the day he met her. She let out a hiss and he stopped, though the huge grin was still on his face.

"Aw, poor Miyoko not used to girl talk?" he questioned.

"In Kiri, girl talk meant talking about the latest weapons and missions, not how cute some guy was or what the best color shirt is."

"Yes, but you aren't in Kiri anymore," the blue headed boy proudly pointed out. Miyoko's eyes snapped open and she dropped the disguise revealing the snake-like eyes. A few startled gasps from the table were released at the sudden change, but no one dared to say anything.

"Don't remind me," she hissed and stood from her seat. The two watched her leave before jumping slightly as Chiako appeared between them.

"What's wrong with her?" he questioned as he pushed another piece of food in her mouth.

Daisuke shrugged and Kabuto sighed. "Daisuke is an idiot and she's homesick," Kabuto answered. Chiako sobered up a bit and nodded.

"Don't worry, she'll warm up to us eventually," he stated before moving back to his seat, laughing at something that had been said. Kabuto sighed again and looked at the door, somehow he figured that it would be a long time before that happened.

Miyoko had stalked back to the hotel and taken a quick shower, the water calming her a bit, before traveling to the roof. There she sat starring up at the starry sky and trying to reassure herself that her sensei was going to come for her. He had sent that package after all. He was probably waiting until after the Chunnin exams, knowing that it was the only way she could officially move through the ranks. Plus at Chunnin she could officially become his apprentice. Yes, he would return and things would be return to almost normal. She knew it would never return to the way it was, that was impossible now, but anything was better than being stuck where she was now. By this point any thoughts of trying to get used to life in Konoha were gone.

It had been a week since she had really, truly thought about her old life and she was beginning to realize just how much she missed it. She missed the mist that always hung around the village and the smell of the salty air. She missed her old teammates even if they were never really that close. She missed her family. She missed her sensei. The thing she missed the most though was the general attitude of the village. In Kiri, being a shinobi wasn't just some hobby that everyone could do. It wasn't something that was to be taken lightly. It was a job and a way of life. Only certain people were cut out to be shinobi and only those that truly loved it could succeed in it. Sure, Konoha had some great fighters and plenty of shinobi, but for the most part their heart didn't seem to be in it, at least to Miyoko. They took the job far too lightly, and in the end, she knew it would be their downfall. Yes, Konoha had some great ninja but for the most part they were weak in her eyes. A hiss escaped her as she punched the roof, a few cracks spreading from her hand. "I want to go home," she hissed as she glared at the concrete below her.

"Now what did the building ever do to you?" a voice asked causing Miyoko to jump. She hadn't noticed anyone coming. Her blue eyes settled on one of the ANBU members that had appeared next to her. He had a wolf mask and spiky silver hair. From the hair she was guessing it was Kakashi, the girls hadn't stopped wondering about how he got it to stay like that for at least ten minutes.

Her eyes just narrowed as she turned back to glaring at the concrete. "Nothing," she mumbled. The man moved over and sat down next to her, looking up at the sky. It was quiet for a few minutes before he broke the silence with a question. "You're the girl from Mist aren't you?" She didn't know why, but that caused something to snap in her as she shut her eyes, her fists clenching.

"It's Kiri," she hissed. "The village's name is Kirigakure, not Mist."

"Well, Kirigakure means 'the village hidden in the mist' does it not?" he questioned. She didn't bother answering the rhetorical question. "So why is it so wrong to just call it Mist?"

Her glare turned to him at this. "We don't go around calling Konoha 'Leaf' even though Konohagakure means 'the village hidden in the leaves'," she snapped back. This caused him to chuckle and turn his gaze to the fuming girl. He lifted the mask and stared at her while she just glared back.

"I guess you have a point there," he stated. She made a huffing noise and turned back to glaring at the roof. For some reason his presences was calming her down, but her longing to return to Kiri was still weighing her mood down. Silence enveloped them again and Miyoko's glare faded only to be replaced with a longing look. "You miss it don't you?" he questioned. Miyoko couldn't help but chuckle dryly at the question.

"It's just so different here," she whispered. "The people, the climate… Everything,,." Miyoko honestly had no idea why she was telling her thoughts to this guy. He probably didn't even care. He probably had his own problems. Hatake Kakashi, the Copy-nin, was famous even in Kiri. She knew about his father and that he had committed suicide, leaving Kakashi on his own. Maybe it was because they had both lost their families that she was talking to him. "I was just thrust into this different world with no warning and then left on my own with no idea on what I'm supposed to do. And now everyone expects me to just get used to it and become like them, but I can't. I can't and I won't. "

"I don't want you to," Kakashi spoke. Her gaze returned to him and she noted that he was in fact rather handsome, though much older than her. He had a soft smile on his face and understanding in his eyes as he looked down at the smaller girl. "If you become like them then everyone will ne the same and that will be boring. People are afraid of difference, especially when that difference could be a threat so they do everything they can to make that difference into a similarity or copy."

"Is that what happened to you when your father died?" she questioned. She knew it would be a touchy subject. Talking about her family was and by the small flinch he gave she knew it was for him to.

He sighed and nodded. "Everyone thought I was just like him and it took them a while to see and prove that I wasn't." Miyoko just nodded, not wanting or needing anymore than that. It was comforting to know that someone else had gone through something similar to her. Like he had said, people like similarities.

"I'm Miyoko by the way," she stated, holding her hand out. "Sanboushi Miyoko."

Kakashi grinned, she could tell by the way his eyes turned up slightly, "Hatake Kakashi, but I take it you already know that."

She chuckled and nodded as she let go of his hand. "You are quite famous in Kiri," she informed him. His eyes rose in shock and she chuckled again. "Also the girls here can't stop talking about how strong and handsome you are." A light pink blush covered his cheeks and Miyoko laughed. He smiled at her laugh, a drastic change from punching the roof, and she returned it. "Thank you Kakashi-senpai."

"I really didn't do anything," he tried to argue while scratching the back of his head.

"I know, but sometimes doing nothing is the best remedy." He just laughed again.

"You know, you're pretty smart kid," he stated and ruffled her hair. She hissed and tried to swat his hand away, though the smile she wore showed that she wasn't really annoyed. They may have been from different worlds, and they may have been six years apart, but Miyoko knew that she had made her first friend in Konoha with Kakashi that night. They shared a common experience and that experience created a bond between them, a bond that few would ever understand.


	5. Poisoned

**Wow, I got this one done fast though it is shorter than the last! Then again we're getting to a part where I have everything in my head I just gotta get it down. Anyway, enjoy and don't be afraid to review! Thanks!**

At nine o'clock the group left. They didn't have as far to go today and didn't want to push themselves too hard. They would be arriving in Kusagakure, the village hidden in the grass, by that evening where they would rest for the much harder journey the next day. They would have to make it to an outpost town before nightfall where they would meet a group of shinobi from Iwa to escort them to the village. The Land of Earth was still a dangerous place, especially for Konoha-nin, since the third world war. In fact, this would be the first time that Konoha and Iwa participated in the same Chuunin exams since the war.

As they traveled everyone was quiet unlike the day before. Miyoko's little outburst had everyone a little tense, but she paid no mind, in fact she rather enjoyed it. She didn't have to worry about the girls blabbing about boys and she didn't have the boys asking her what happened. It was peaceful and she was enjoying everyone second of it.

Sure enough the reached Kusa in the early evening and settled into a hotel. This time the rooms were dealt by twos and Miyoko was placed with Shizuka, the female jounin whose name Miyoko had finally learned. Miyoko didn't mind, Shizuka was rather quiet and reading or writing in a journal of sorts. Once they were settled in their rooms Miyoko and Shizuka decided to check out the hot springs in the hotel.

Almost as soon as she was in the water Miyoko relaxed and a content smile appeared on her face. Shizuka couldn't help but chuckle. Miyoko's eyes opened slightly to look at the older woman. She was pretty but in an ordinary sort of way. She had medium length black hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin was a nice creamy color and her face round to where she looked younger than she was. "Sorry," she apologized in her quiet voice. "It's just you really are from Kiri aren't you?" Miyoko just blinked. What did that mean?

"What do you mean?" Miyoko voiced her question.

"I mean the second you're around water you relax. It's like you aren't used to being surround by so much land, which I'm sure you aren't. I just didn't realize how much-so I guess." Miyoko just nodded and shut her eyes again. It was true, she was much more relaxed when around the water, and the steam helped too.

A comfortable silence enveloped the pair as each just relaxed in the warm water. Their relaxation was interrupted by a knock at the door and a voice informing them that the group was meeting for dinner. Both recognized the voice as Kakashi's and Miyoko couldn't help but grin. They exited the baths and dressed before meeting with the wolf ANBU member. He smiled at the pair and led them to where the others were meeting before disappearing to join the other ANBU members.

Chatter instantly stopped when Miyoko walked in and she couldn't help but frown a bit. It was getting a bit ridiculous how tense they were around her, though it was flattering that they were frightened by her presence. She sat down next to Daisuke who tensed slightly, "H-hey Miyoko," he greeted with a nervous smile. Miyoko just looked at him then down to the table, waiting for the food to arrive.

"Good evening Miyoko," Kabuto greeted with a smile. Miyoko looked up at him from the corner of her eye before turning to face him.

"Kabuto," she whispered. He just smiled brighter causing her to grin. Another connection was made and Miyoko knew there were at least two people she could count on. Her voice seemed to have broken the tense atmosphere for soon the table was filled with chatter, though all the conversations avoided the topics of her and Kiri.

Once dinner was over the group headed back to their lodgings and most retired for the night. Shizuka stayed awake reading a book while Miyoko examined her sword. It was just like her sketches minus the rings but those spots would be filled at different points in time. So where should the first ring come from? She pondered before an idea hit her. The brunette hopped off her bed and began to rummage around in her small backpack before pulling out her old hitai-ate. A soft smile spread onto her face as she gazed at the familiar headband. She held it tightly in her hand as she dug around some more before pulling out a small knife. With those two in hand she wandered over to the small table and turned on the lamp. By this point she had attracted the attention of Shizuka who spoke up with a question, "What are you doing Miyoko?"

Blue eyes turned to the older woman briefly before back to the table. "Making a ring for my sword." Shizuka was still confused but didn't say anything as she watched the young female work. Miyoko carefully cut the metal of the hitai-ate in a straight line, cutting off a piece a fourth of an inch wide. Once the metal was cut she quickly ran threw a few handsigns before taking the metal and beginning to roll it lengthwise. The jutsu she was using was one her sensei had taught her that simply heats the hands in order to easily bend metal, very useful for people that made swords or even used them often enough. With the metal now in the shape of a ring she moved over to the sword and looped it through the hole farthest from the handle and squeezed the ends together. Steam streamed from under her hand as the metal heated and molded together. When she deemed it ready she took her hand away and examined her work. One down, eight to go. Satisfied she slipped the sword back in the sheath and shut the lamp on the desk off. "Good night Shizuka," she called as she slipped under the covers and into dreamland.

Shizuka could just stare at the girl. What kinds of things did they teach their kids in Mist? Not wanting to ponder it too much she shook her head and turned off her own light. "Good night Miyoko," she called quietly before dozing off as well.

Morning came and once again the group was up at the crack of dawn. Before they left though they were given a warning to stay on alert because the area they would be traveling through could be very dangerous. They made it out of Grass country before noon, stopping briefly on the border for a quick meal. After they passed into Earth country the group traveled tighter and the atmosphere was visibly tense. Normally there would be a whole lot more of Konoha shinobi going out for the Chunnin exams but because of the location many groups had opted to wait until the next exam.

Everything was going smooth until Kabuto suddenly stopped. Miyoko stopped with him and managed to barely grab Daisuke as a kunai lodged into where he would have been. Black and blue eyes narrowed while golden ones widened in shock. "Tch, looks like someone doesn't want us here," Miyoko commented dryly before the three jumped up and out of the way of three more kunai. Black soon filled their vision as one of the ANBU appeared in front of them. A scream from one of the other groups alerted them to the fact that the other squads were under attack as well. Miyoko suddenly grinned at the anticipation of a real fight. "They picked the wrong group to attack," she hissed before jumping back and flipping off the branch.

"Miyoko what are you doing?" Daisuke shouted.

"Staying alive," she shot back before shooting off into the forest, the ANBU member quickly following her. Her blue eyes slid shut for a moment before snapping open and turning to the right sharply. By the time the ANBU had caught up to her she was sitting on a motionless body.

"How did you-?" he went to ask but stopped when the other three ANBU dropped down followed soon by the other teams. Miyoko could see the stunned looks of the other genin and even the two jounins that weren't used to her. She just rolled her eyes but made no move to get off of the body she was sitting on.

"Who were they?" Shizuka asked. Her group had been ambushed by two, which were quickly killed, while the other team only one which had also been disposed of quickly.

"I dunno. Ask him," Miyoko answered while pointing to the man she was sitting on. She knocked the glasses covering his eyes away to reveal a set of glaring brown eyes. "What?" she questioned to the group as they gave her a questioning look. "I only poisoned him. I wasn't stupid enough to kill him without information." That hurt the ego of the ANBU who had quickly disposed of their opponents. Kakashi chuckled as he stepped out from the group and crouched down next to the man whose brown eyes shifted to him.

"I don't see any senbon," the silver haired man stated to which Miyoko chuckled.

"That's because I bit him," she answered while showing the bite mark on the man's left arm.

"You bit him?" shrieked one of the girls while pointing to the brunette. "That's disgusting."

Miyoko ignored her and stood up while Kakashi tied the man up even though he was paralyzed. "So how are we going to question him?" Miyoko just grinned and crouched down while pulling a kunai out of her pouch. She sliced her hand without even flinching and put the kunai away. With her uninjured hand she grabbed the man's chin and squeezed causing his mouth to open. Her bleeding hand then moved over and she let the blood drop into his mouth. A thump was heard as one of the girls passed out.

After he swallowed the red fluid Miyoko stood up straight, the grin never fading. "Who sent you?" she questioned. The man just glared and spit at her. "No one sent us, we just hate you Konoha bastards!" he shouted. "No one wants you here so just go back to your village you-" he stopped as he began to spasim. He yelled out in pain before freezing and falling to the ground, this time dead.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked looking at the ever-mysterious girl.

She just shrugged and licked her bleeding hand. "The poison in my fangs is really a neurotoxin. It paralyzes the victim then kills them slowly and painfully. My blood is the antidote. If you're wondering why he died I have no idea, it wasn't m-" Miyoko paused and pulled out the kunai she had used. "Wait, no, it was. Opps I used one of my poisoned kunai," she realized as she laughed nervously.

The group was silent before Chiako broke it by suddenly hugging the girl. "Miyoko! You're too cute when you act normal around us!" Miyoko began to blush at that. It was true, she was acting like she would have if she was back in Kiri.

"That's her acting normal?" questioned one of the male genin.

"Wait, if you used a poisoned kunai, why are you not dead?" Daisuke questioned. Miyoko blinked at that and managed to squirm out of Chiako's grip.

"My clan specialized in poison. You build up an immunity of sorts to them after awhile whether it's on accident or on purpose. But, I can still get infections soooo," she hummed as she waltzed over to Kabuto. "Can you heal this? Thanks." She wore a sickeningly sweet smile on her face as she held her hand out to the older boy. He just chuckled and took her hand into his before healing it. When the green glow faded she flexed her hand and grinned.

"Can we go now?" questioned the other male genin as he picked up his unconscious teammate.

"That sounds like a good idea," Kakashi stated as walked up behind Miyoko. "Travel up front with me." It was an order. Miyoko sighed and nodded and soon they were off. "Will anyone be able to trace the bite to you?" he asked once they were moving again.

"No. My bite looks the same as a normal snakebite and the venom they'll pick up on matches that of a forest cobra which is common to the area." Kakashi couldn't help but grin. This girl was good. Then again, that was to be expected since she was from Kiri. Kiri may have not had the biggest shinobi count but they probably had the best trained. They were good at what they did and were trained to be the perfect killing machines. Konoha definitely gained a powerful shinobi when she moved there. Now he was going to make sure she stayed, for both military and personal purposes.


	6. Note

My deepest apologies about not updating in like forever. I went on vacation and then I've been trying to get out in the sun more (AKA I got addicted to swimming again x.x). But I've also been thinking and I want this to go in a different direction so I'm most likely going to redo it. Yes I know it's early but yeah. I have a much better idea now and more direction for what I want to do sooo be on the look out for a reupload of Two Worlds.


End file.
